Weapon Release
Battle Weapons are the weapons obtainable through events. Overview These weapons can be obtained from 'Letter Find' event. The player can get random letters or number or both by playing any mode in game. The letters and numbers collected then can be arranged to form a weapon's name. The player can get one of these if the letters are arranged correctly based on their name. The letters are: *DAGGER for Battle Hunting Dagger *GLOCK for Battle Glock 18C *USP45 for Battle USP45 *MP5 for Battle MP5 *GALIL for Battle Galil *FAMAS for Battle FAMAS *QBB95 for Battle QBB-95 Take note that there are no limits on how many characters one can obtain a day and assign, although the maximum quantity per character is 99. Events *Korea: These weapons were released on 18 July 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: These weapons were released on 23 July 2013. *China/Japan: These weapons were released on 24 July 2013. *Indonesia: These weapons were released on 29 January 2014. Battle Weapons Hunting Dagger= A Swiss-made hunting dagger made for the hunters. This repaired version does higher damage than the original weapon. |-| Glock 18C= A German semi-automatic pistol fed with 20 rounds of 9mm ammunition and equipped with full-auto fire mode as secondary fire (As fast as minigun, but too inaccurate) . Although the damage is low, its rate of fire is high. |-| USP45= A 12 rounds .45 ACP repaired pistol after intense battle. It does higher damage but has decreased accuracy, recoil and rate of fire. |-| MP5= A 30 rounds 9mm repaired submachine gun after intense battle. This variant has sightly higher damage than the original weapon but lower rate of fire and more recoil and less (decreased a lot) accurate. Not Recommened to get because the original MP5 is actually permanent for everyone and more powerful. |-| Galil= A 35 rounds 5.56mm repaired assault rifle after intense battle. It does higher damage than the original weapon but is less accurate and has higher recoil. Its a good replacement for those who don't have QBZ-95B (which shares the same ability as the original Galil). |-| FAMAS= A 25 rounds 5.56mm repaired assault rifle after intense battle. It does higher damage and higher rate of fire than the original weapon but slightly more recoil. This gun is reccomended to get. |-| QBB-95= A 100 rounds 5.8mm repaired machine gun after intense battle. It has bigger magazine size and more accurate than the original weapon but it has higher recoil. It is recommened for New players who does not have any Permanent Machine gun except K3. |-| Tips *Play Bot Team Deathmatch to make faster on receive the letter. *Make sure don't choose big size maps but choose simple small map lik Roof and Gallery to make easier to kill the Bots. Gallery Posters= File:Battle_weapons_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster File:Battle_weapons_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Polarcostumes_battleweapons_goldenkey_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster 1554351 788722841141356 255234772 n.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Hdaggerb_poster_kr.png File:Glockb_poster_kr.png File:Uspb_poster_kr.png File:Mp5b_poster_kr.png File:Famasb_poster_kr.png File:Galilb_poster_kr.png File:Qbb95b_poster_kr.png 20130724ff_1.jpg|China posters 20130724ff_2.jpg 20130724ff_3.jpg 20130724ff_4.jpg 20130724ff_5.jpg 20130724ff_6.jpg 20130724ff_7.jpg |-| In-game screenshots= zs_decoy_20130723_2048150.jpg|Battle Glock zs_decoy_20130723_2049200.jpg|Battle QBB-95 de_dust2_20130723_2123400.jpg|Battle MP5 Zs deadend 20130724 1929570.jpg|Battle Galil zs_deadend_20130725_2101330.jpg|Battle FAMAS zs_deadend_20130725_2101470.jpg|Battle Hunting Dagger cs_militia_20130724_1957560.jpg|Battle USP45(without suppressor) cs_militia_20130724_1958010.jpg|Battle USP45(with suppressor) CompletedBattleLetter.jpg|Completed received battle letter |-| Soft copies= File:Battlegalil_sas.png|A SAS operative with a Battle Galil |-| Videos Trivia *These weapons are known as Wolf Weapons in Taiwan/Hong Kong. *Recommended hunting letters in Deathmatch due to higher drop rate. Category:Weapons Category:Events exclusive